Star Trek: Oblivion
Star Trek: Oblivion is a fan fiction creation by Ernest Maestas. The story is broken down into seventeen parts over four "books" and focuses on the history and events of the Federation and Alpha Quadrant after , and introduces a whole new set of characters. Book One: Dark Hand of the Federation This book is broken down into five parts. Part One begins with the occupation of the Cardassian homeworld by the three powers of the Federation Alliance. The Romulan sector quickly descends into chaos, leading to its pull-out from the theater of operations. Meanwhile Section 31 is maneuvering to take over the planet. Part Two covers the Romulan Civil War and the reunification of the Romulan and Vulcan societies, while Tomalak and Picard engage in a battle that forever changes the face of the Federation. While all this is happening, Section 31 has operatives working to ensure that the next Romulan government is Federation-friendly. Part Three covers the war with the Breen which results in the intervention of Species 8472 and the destruction of the Breen homeworld. Section 31 advances even further in power and the path to the next Dominion War is set. Part Four details the war with the Tholians, the last major power with strength enough to resist the Federation Alliance. Part Five tells of the War of the Alpha Quadrant, in which the remaining powers forge a union against the Federation-Klingon-Romulan alliance in order to stem their growing influence and power. Book Two: Trail of Blood The four parts of this book – Resurrection of Fire, The Coming of Species 8472, The Cry of the Son'a, and Dominion – cover the return of Benjamin Sisko, the Second and Third Dominion wars, the first war with Species 8472, and a final conflict with the Son'a. The Second Dominion War is in the Alpha Quadrant while the Third Dominion War is in the Gamma Quadrant. Book Three: Revelations The three parts of this book – Genesis, Children of Eden, and War of Eternity – tell of the history of the Borg, the Founders, Species 8472, and their connection to each other. In this book it is learned why the Founders hate "solids" and why humanity is so important to the Borg. It is revealed that the universe has been divided into two types: empathic and non-empathic, a division that has been set since the beginning of time. Book Four: Alpha and Omega This book comes full circle as the Federation, now encompassing the entire Alpha, Beta and Gamma quadrants, goes to finish some old business with the Borg. Finding themselves surrounded, the Borg invite the humans to their core system. The humans accept only to find a great truth that fills them with horror... and leads to a final war with the Borg. The book ends with the return of a familiar and beloved face, now a part of the Q Continuum. Parts include: Tears of the Beta Quadrant; A Force of Nature; Albatross; A Prayer for the Borg, and Continuum. Part One of Book One can be found at Star Trek: Fan Fiction. Part Two of Book One has been completed. Part three is under construction as of 4/2011. External links *Author's website * at trekfanfiction.net Oblivion